


【超级富贵】苍井

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 农贾 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en





	【超级富贵】苍井

“所以，我们在鬼哥房间里是来干嘛的啦？”陈立农小心翼翼的确认没人注意他们进来，才轻轻把门关上，“这样不太好吧？”

“嘘，你小声点，你也知道我们是来做坏事的！”黄明昊头也没回，在小鬼房间左翻右翻，最后从床底掏出来一个小黑盒。

“唉，我就说么，你们不带我看，我自己也能找到，”黄明昊对着陈立农摇了摇手里的东西，“有什么能难倒我温州小精明~，兄dei，接住啰”

说着一抬手把小黑盒朝陈立农扔过去。

“这什么？”

那东西正好打在陈立农肚子上，他双手接住被疼的后退几步才发现那是块硬盘。

“我和你说，昨晚我听见那帮哥说看电影，但是非不带上我，还说我这个没分化的小屁孩看什么看……”黄明昊鼓起腮帮，转眼又想起来什么，兴奋的打了个响指，“我后来扒着门缝偷听了一下，他们说是限制级的！贼惊悚贼刺激！”

“应该是个鬼片，我怕被剧透，后来就没听了。”黄明昊手里比划着，陈立农都能看见他眼里冒出的精光。

“行啦行啦，我们快走，一会该被发现了。”

农农对于做坏事十分的心虚，东西到手立刻推搡着黄明昊把他带到自己房间。回身将门锁住，还谨慎的确认了两遍才放心的呼了一口气，开始研究起眼前的硬盘。

“恐怖片不是一个人看才更有感觉嘛，你干嘛拉我一起哦？”掂了掂手里的硬盘，陈立农怎么看怎么觉得可疑。

“诶我这是和你好才想着叫你的好吧，不懂感恩呢”黄明昊别扭起来，一把抢过硬盘连到电脑上。

“你这是想万一被发现拉个垫背的吧……”陈立农无语的翻了个白眼。

两个大个子挤在一个小电脑屏幕前，嘀嘀咕咕的寻找着哥哥们看的惊悚恐怖片。

“诶，应该是这个”

黄明昊点开那个名字看上去挺惊悚的文件，没想到，随之打开的是令人脸红心跳的画面。

两个人一时间都因为震惊有些反应不过来。

虽然比黄明昊大上那么一点，说到底，陈立农也是个还没分化的未成年，屏幕上的淫秽场面和房间里回荡的呻吟声让他手足无措，但是眼睛却被屏幕粘住一寸也移不开。

渐渐的，农农觉得有些口干舌燥，他扯出一丝注意力去看黄明昊，发现对方也面红耳赤的紧盯屏幕，甚至都没发现自己看他。

“农，农农，你觉不觉得有点渴？”

黄明昊说着伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，喉结上下滚动了一个来回。

陈立农觉得自己有些怪异。看着黄明昊的动作，他回想起刚刚在影片中看见的魅惑的脸，现在那画面却都变成了黄明昊。陈立农渐渐觉得头有点晕，甚至全身都开始发热，他神志不清的摇了摇头。

仿佛有人弄撒了牛奶，空气中突然散发出一股甜腻醇厚的奶味。

“我好像，我好像分化了……”陈立农自言自语般喃喃着。

突然的分化打了他个措手不及，此时的陈立农已经没什么心情看屏幕里的缠绵，热量源源不断的向身下涌去，他的胯间正慢慢抬头，此时此刻他只想疏散身体里的热。

黄明昊闻到空气里的甜味，揶揄的怼怼他，“嘿，这么甜的奶味，你是个omega吧”

没听见陈立农的回答，他便自顾自的笑起来，围在陈立农耳边叨叨个不停。

然而刚嘲笑过陈立农，黄明昊仿佛遭到了现世报。

他也渐渐开始觉得脑子一片混沌起来，身体燥热不堪，浮了薄薄的一层细汗。炽热的呼吸间他隐约闻到些酸涩的青柠檬味道。

他被电影和陈立农爆发的信息素影响到提前分化发情了。

意识到这个糟糕的状况，两人对望一眼……

房间里气氛突变，两个人好像要打起来，莫名就看对方不爽。

“要怎么办啦？”陈立农一副纯洁面孔问着，眼里却积攒着火山喷发前的滚滚黑雾。

“你你你你……你看我干什么？”黄明昊惊恐的瞪大双眼。

接触到空气中陌生的青柠檬信息素，陈立农反射性的立刻散发出更加强大的信息素，黄明昊皱了皱鼻子，闻到了紧随牛奶味蔓延而出的刺鼻的酒精味道。

“开什么玩笑，你信息素是酒啊，快把你信息素收回去！我还是未成年，哎哎哎哎哎……未成年人不能饮酒的啊！”黄明昊怎么闻怎么觉得讨厌，扯着脖子叫起来。

“吵死了”陈立农露出不耐烦的表情，用吻堵住对方喋喋不休的嘴。

两个人都是初次和人亲吻，毫无技术含量可言。只因好胜心作祟而相互啃噬着，带着初生小兽的凶狠。双方的舌头你追我赶，搅动着口中涎液纠缠不休，嘴唇也被咬破，舌尖带着血的味道。

两人的唇贴紧又分开，拉出的银丝随着重力下垂直到断开消失不见，手也开始毫无章法的抚摸动作，转眼两人就已经坦诚相见。

黄明昊正被吻的动情，探进自己股间的手让他一个激灵清醒过来。

“你要我在下面？”

“难道要我在下面？你会吗？”

黄明昊脖子一梗，还真就被噎住了……要说会，他还真不会，但是个男人都不能承认自己不会。

陈立农觉得好笑，其实他也不会，但是占着年龄力量优势，竟然也虎住了眼前这个小傻子。

然而即便被虎住，黄明昊也并不想认输。一时间两个人忍受着难以抒发的欲望，顶着各自高高翘起的性器僵持着，两种信息素泛滥着在空中打了几个回合，房间里宛如台风将至，海盐青柠碳酸水和白兰地亚历山大激烈碰撞，浓烈的信息素气味翻腾令人窒息。

身为男人的自尊需要维持，但是来势汹汹的身体欲望也仍然需要解决。

对峙半晌，黄明昊觉得自己明显处于劣势，闻多了这甜腻的酒味，他竟觉得有点醉了。抿了抿嘴，小精明展开了一个违心的友好微笑，

“我们石头剪子布来定上下吧。”

没想到陈立农竟也依他，听话的举起手，唇边溢出一个宠溺的笑来。仿佛他已经胜券在握，只是陪弟弟玩玩。

黄明昊看着眼前的陈立农出布的手，和自己攥紧的拳头傻了眼。陈立农可没有时间等待黄明昊回神，顺势用出布的手包裹住黄明昊的拳头，将他压在身下。

黄明昊立刻开始反抗，“啊啊啊，等等，我说的是三局两胜！”

陈立农根本不理他，哪有时间和他三局两胜。

还没有发育完全的青涩身体带着不分性别的柔软，他困住黄明昊的双手，从脖颈向下舔吻。身下的人即使奋力反抗，对陈立农来说也只是小猫挠，只抓得他心痒痒。伴随着情欲，陈立农眼底发红，身体里的信息素毫无顾忌的在狭小的房间里横冲直撞。

黄明昊被陈立农的酒味醉的晕头转向绵软无力，甚至眼前都有些模糊。海盐青柠碳酸水的味道被强大的牛奶酒精的气息压制，黄明昊被激的红了眼眶。

“你这是在占我便宜！我要告诉我正正哥去！”

陈立农佯装生气的掐掐黄明昊的脸，

“你怎么可以出尔反尔啦！这样很不乖哦”

另一只手却附上了黄明昊的大腿内侧，在腿根处画着圈却再不往前进一步。

黄明昊难耐的扭了扭身体，也不知道自己是想避开那个作乱的手，还是想要迎上去让那只手抚慰自己的敏感。他嘟着嘴超级委屈，几乎已经可以肯定陈立农的不怀好意。

“陈立农，你……你别……”

“我别怎样？”

“可恶，你哪里学来的！”

“就刚刚啊，在影片里啦”

“呵，现学现卖你骄傲个什……唔嗯~”

陈立农在腿根画圈的手终于握住了黄明昊的前端，他坏心的抠了抠顶端的马眼，让全心全意嘲笑自己的弟弟一个转音呻吟出声。看到黄明昊慌张的立刻闭紧嘴巴不再说话，陈立农也集中精神上下撸动起来。

刚分化的小处男没什么持久力，随着唇缝间溢出的几个细细的呻吟，没几下黄明昊就在陈立农的手中泄了出来，胸膛随着微微的喘气上下起伏着。体内的胜负欲掌控着行动，黄明昊不满被玩弄的都是自己，转眼伸出手报复似的握住了陈立农的下身。

“嗯……啊”

与黄明昊接近中性的明亮嗓音不同，陈立农哼出的声音带着几分浑浊的沙哑。黄明昊笨拙的撸动几下便换来哥哥沉重的粗喘。抒发不了累积的欲望，陈立农的性器反而胀大了一圈。受不住这青涩的撩拨，陈立农将人一把捞过来，将手指探入黄明昊的股缝之中。

突然间被异物进入的感觉让黄明昊全身僵直。他不知道这种陌生的被入侵感是怎么回事，只委屈的想哭。醇烈的酒精气息排山倒海的向他压下，他激烈的挣扎起来，体内的信息素随着他的不安激烈动荡，海盐的气息波涛般翻涌而出，带着碳酸的气泡感在陈立农身边炸裂开来。

虽然黄明昊已经释放过一次，但是第一次的紧张导致黄明昊的后面干涩紧绷，陈立农猛了劲也只塞进去两指，缓缓试探着往里插。

然后，黄明昊就被疼哭了，

“你到底会不会啊！我很疼的！”

面上哭得梨花带雨，心里却努力控制想要向对方脸上打一拳的冲动，信息素发自本能的去全力抵抗，碳酸在空中炸裂，飞溅的青柠檬气息酸的陈立农太阳穴一突一突的跳。

“你别再释放信息素了，乖一点好不好？”

陈立农被憋的满头大汗，身下涨的发疼，却因为黄明昊的不配合无法进入。

“你是不是傻，刚刚还说电影学的呢，你现在就不会啦！”

无话反驳，陈立农乖乖倒回去看电影。他有些近视，为了看清画面上手指的动作和舌头的走位，两只眼睛都要贴到屏幕上面。每研究完一段，就对着黄明昊身体力行。

然而虽然陈立农知道对方已然动情，两人之间莫名的排斥感让还是让黄明昊很难放松下来。

陈立农叹了口气将黄明昊翻了个身，决定尝试刚刚影片里看到的最让他觉得目瞪口呆的一幕。

“啊哈……”

黄明昊惊喘一声，自己都没有想到会有这么大的反应。带着湿热的温度，一个柔软的物体正在他的穴口处徘徊。他不可置信的瞪大双眼。他知道那是什么，那是陈立农的舌头。敏感的肠道壁感受到外物的入侵，和上一次的手指有着明显差别的柔软度，陈立农将舌尖挤进那个幽闭的小口。他卖力的舔舐着，扒开臀瓣的手能感受到黄明昊身体的颤抖，大概是又要高潮了。

“嗯啊……哈，哈……”

黄明昊仰起了头，后穴紧紧的夹住了陈立农的舌尖，前端的性器一跳一跳的射出几道白浊，他终于瘫软在床上，松开陈立农舌头的小嘴还在一张一合的呼吸着，从里面流出一丝丝透明的肠液。

汗水流到眼里有些睁不开，陈立农抬手擦了一把汗，觉得自己像捱过了一个酷暑，看着黄明昊已经可以塞进三指还滑腻的后穴只觉得自己终于迎来了可以收获的秋天。

他扶起自己胀满青筋的性器缓缓插入进去，然后发出一声满足的叹息。然后不等黄明昊适应他的，便已经全力抽插起来。

“呃呃呃呃呃……要……呃……要坏掉了，你慢点……呃啊”

黄明昊随着身后陈立农的抽插完整的音都发不出来，只往前爬去想要逃跑，却被陈立农拽着脚腕一把拖回来。

“伺候了你那么半天，你看我不找回来吼”

陈立农将黄明昊双手按在他背后，被压制住的黄明昊剧烈的扭动起来。

两个人做个爱也像打架。来来回回推搡中黄明昊已经被迫释放了好多次，信息素的味道也越来越弱。

“呜……不要了，不要了，我真的听话不闹了，你放过我……呜呜呜呜”

“哼哼，我才不信，我要标记了你你才会听我的话。”

一阵剧痛从颈后腺体直穿大脑，脑内神经被炸开一般的痛苦让黄明昊痛骂出声。

“艹！你tm竟然咬我，疼疼疼……你快松嘴！”

黄明昊伸手拍打着身后的陈立农，然而对方不管不顾的撕咬着后颈的凸起，硬是要在他的腺体上留下痕迹。

被标记的一瞬，牛奶酒精味道的信息素向自己袭卷而来，转眼间顺着身体脉络蔓延全身，带着与自身信息素无法相容的痛与酒精蛊惑大脑神经的快感。黄明昊突然间身体向上猛的一弹，吐出几个意义不明的发音，又达到了高潮。

然而发泄多次的阴茎已经没有东西射出，只缓缓淌出几滴清液，留黄明昊在高潮的余韵里不断抽搐痉挛。

身后的陈立农因为他再次高潮而收缩的甬道疯狂起来，仅剩的理智被消耗殆尽，不顾海盐柠檬气泡水的味道有多么酸涩刺鼻，他只痴迷的在黄明昊后颈的腺体上舔舐着，凭着本能紧掐住对方的腰狠狠冲刺。等陈立农恢复理智，身下的黄明昊早已经没了意识。

两个人都还发着低烧，出于愧疚，陈立农忍着身体的不适抱起黄明昊去卫生间清理，随着他的搬运，从黄明昊股间流出的白色液体蜿蜒了一路。

因为分化，攒了这么久没有发泄的自己终于一次性交待出来，射了这么多，也不知会不会射到黄明昊的生殖腔里。陈立农胡思乱想着将弟弟清理过抱回床上，转头无奈的打扫战场，一边心里还在庆幸黄明昊晕过去没有看见刚刚的场面。

最后将两人衣服都穿好的陈立农终于精疲力尽的倒在床上，抱着黄明昊陷入黑暗。

再次醒来，已经是在医院里。刚一睁眼，黄明昊立刻感受到全身上下被拆散架一般的酸痛无力。

做这种事情真的好疼啊，再也不要了，不能理解那帮无聊大人们怎么会沉迷于这种事情。

朱正廷和陈立农进到病房的时候正看见黄明昊无力的捶着床。

看到来人，黄明昊正要委屈的向自己的正正哥控诉白天受到的伤害，转眼就发现了身后跟进来的陈立农。感受到黄明昊怨恨的目光，陈立农一个跨步紧贴朱正廷，妄想将自己的大体格藏在朱正廷身后。

“我们回家的时候，你们两个都挤在一张床上睡着了，还发着低烧。屋子里什么奇怪的味道都有，一看就知道怎么回事，就立刻把你们给送到医院来了。”

朱正廷点着黄明昊额头数落着他们，“两个未成年的小孩竟然背着我们看那种东西，幸好是两个alpha，你们这要是其中1个人是o可怎么办？”

两人不可置信的对望一眼，原来都是a，怪不得……。

黄明昊缩缩脖子，本来想告陈立农一状的想法也被他压在心底。自己是个alpha还被另一个alpha给上了的丢人事怎么好意思说给别人听。

朱正廷看着小皮孩红着脸低头不说话，还以为他终于认识到了问题的严重性，揉了揉他的头就离开房间去联给经纪人哥哥报告情况。

剩下两个被分化结果冲击的孩子大眼瞪小眼。

觉得自己明显吃了亏的黄明昊瞪着床边神清气爽的陈立农恨得咬牙切齿，心里早将他骂了百八十遍。后者心虚的摸了摸鼻子，又往后退了退，企图弱化自己的存在感。

黄明昊揪紧了被子，眼神将陈立农千刀万剐，恨不得现在立刻将他打一顿。

天知道，黄明昊可不是睡过去的，而是被陈立农生生艸昏过去的。

Alpha很难标记另一个alpha，黄明昊后颈的清浅牙印很快就模糊不见，陈立农显然制不住温州小精明。

于是没几天，成员们看着黄明昊又变得活蹦乱跳起来，但对于殷勤的为黄明昊端茶倒水的陈立农表示十分莫名其妙。

莫不是看个小黄片看出了革命感情？


End file.
